


What Day Is It?

by WrittenByHannah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Full Moon, I laughed, Short, Teen Wolf, hump day, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByHannah/pseuds/WrittenByHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that one where the full moon falls on a Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just thought of this while lost in my own mental wandering a and it made me laugh. It seems like something Stiles would do. Enjoy.

Stiles woke up with a little more spring in his step than usual. Blame his medication, or extra syrup on his waffles, but something was literally buzzing through him.

He got to school early and found Scott sitting on a bench, face buried in a text book.

"Hey, Scott!" He called jubilantly towards his best friend.

After loping over and taking a seat beside him, Stiles started poking him in the gut. "Scott, Scott, Scott. What day is it?"

Scott looked up with a sad, lost look on his face. His lopsided jaw twitched. "The full moon is tonight."

Stiles bit his lip giddily. "Nope."

\-------

At lunch, as he waited for the rest of the pack to join he and Isaac at the table, Stiles turned a sly grin towards the beta.

"Isaac.." He said over a chuckle. "Isaac, what day is it?"

Isaac quirked a brow at him and stabbed a fork into his regulation-unsalted green beans. "The 28th?"

Stiles gawked at him in shock.

"NO." He huffed, inwardly trying to control his spasms of misplaced excitement.

The rest of the pack then sat down, shaking their heads in unison.

"Don't even ask, Stiles." Erica chided.

  
\-----

In his last period Stiles got a pass to go to the library. There, he found Lydia curled up over math homework.

"Ah, Lydia!" He yelped, receiving a somewhat deserved 'Shh' from the librarian. He ducked his head and then sat next to the strawberry blonde.

This time he whispered.

"Lydia... Lydia... What day is it?"

She didn't look up from her Cal worksheet as she sighed with disinterest. "Wednesday."

"Nope, guess again." He bounced impatiently.

"I don't have time for this, Stiles. Go bother someone else. Preferably someone who has no life. You'll have those things in common."

And then it hit him. Stiles knew just who to ask.

\------

After school, he practically floored the gas pedal towards the old burnt out shell that had become werewolf headquarters in the last year.

He perked up at the sight of the Camaro parked in the drive.

Without hesitation, Stiles jetted up the front porch steps and barged into the front door.

"Derek, Derek, DEREK!" He screamed, not knowing where he was, but that he was home and could hear him. "What day is it?!"

Derek hid his smirk well as he appeared, leaning against the railing of the stairs, but Stiles caught the quirk on the corner of his lips.

"I don't know, Stiles. What day is it?" He retorted, eyes alight with knowing.

"HUMP DAYYYY!" Stiles yelled in mimic of the very comical camel on his favorite commercial.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey guys... What day is it?(;


End file.
